


Burning Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Theory - Bad Practice, Definitely Yandere, F/F, Femslash, Filth, Fluff, Gay, Lesbians, Oh god, Possessiveness, Possibly Bad Relationship, Seduction, Still Gay, Toxicity, Tsundere, Yandere, but the bad kind, do not try at home, mild seduction, no, sin - Freeform, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BAD IDEA. Another thing I wrote ages ago when I liked RWBY and its potential. Here's a ship that should be dead but people adore it, me too. Cinder x Ruby. Cinder is the new exchanged student at Beacon seemingly from nowhere and making most amazing impressions on the student body. One student who very much wants to be impressed on, is Ruby Rose, who becomes instantly enthralled by Miss Fall and soon finds herself slipping away from sensical thought and following dear Cinder where she wants her to. And Cinder likes Miss Rose and her innocence a little too much for healthy practice.





	

Ruby had always found something simply hypnotising about the burning amber eyes of the visiting girl from Haven Academy. 

It was the way her amber eyes did burn, how they sparked a sudden spell in Ruby that always drew to the elegant and simply amorous woman. The way her thick curls of beautiful hair always looked beyond magnificent even though the girl never seemed to care about them. The way her lips were so firm and plump and slightly devilish whenever she spotted Ruby staring at her eccentric body, smiling a sensual grin and winking to make the smaller and younger huntress fall weak at the knees and everywhere else. 

So far, it had been one of the days where Ruby was completely enthralled by the woman’s eyes. They were both in the library, Ruby supposed to be studying for a test before the Vytal Festival could commence with the dance she was certainly not looking forward to. She was supposed to be studying, that was until the girl with the perfect onyx hair strutted her way into the library, pulling a slim black book from her handbag. 

Silver eyes met amber orbs and Ruby Rose completely froze, almost dropping her textbook as she gazed into the heated, burning almost eyes of the tall and eloquent woman. 

What is it about her eyes? They’re gorgeous.

Ruby leant over to Jaune at the end of the study table, tearing her glance away from the woman’s eyes with extreme difficulty. There was just something about them that made Ruby completely drawn to her, like a siren in a fairytale. 

“Jaune?” Ruby asked, taking the blond boy away from his own studies. He looked up with a positive hum and saw the slightly rasped look about the smaller team leader. “Who is that girl? The one from Haven?” Ruby asked with a high pitched whisper and a rather flat, or, a disconnected demeanour that wasn’t like her quirky self.

Jaune looked around to see the black haired vixen disappear behind a bookshelf to her own private and secluded table elsewhere in the library. He could see her alluring nature in the split second, her burning eyes of yellow poking through her gloriously attractive fringe of black hair. Jaune could agree in every aspect that she was a siren, and her body was as undeniable as her eyes. Ruby’s sudden desperate and wanting air made so much sense. He looked to the silver eyes of his little friend. 

“That’s Cinder, she’s a friend of Emerald’s, here for Vytal” Jaune reported in a gossiping tone. 

Ruby looked back to where the siren had disappeared behind the bookshelf and suddenly felt drawn to go and move to whatever table Cinder was seated at, even if she was with the company. Emerald was Ruby’s friend and wouldn't mind any doubt. Ruby just had to see those amber eyes again. Those, and the rest of her awe striking body that filled out her black uniform with grace and splendour.

The textbooks were gathered up and placed hurriedly in Ruby’s book bag before she pulled up the red hood of her cape over her small head. Ruby wanted to be as discreet as possible as she slowly and quietly left her seat at the study table and stealth her way toward the back of the room, head down and at times shuffling sideways or backwards so that barely anyone would see her encroach into Cinder’s territory. 

Ruby rounded the bookshelf and suddenly pumped into something soft. Before she could take stock of what she had collided with Ruby was being turned around by slender hands. Her hood was removed and she was suddenly stunning as she looked up, spotting the burning sensation of amber eyes staring into hers of silver. 

“I’ve seen you staring at me, Little Red. And now you finally seek me out.”

Cinder’s voice was simply tantalising as it fell on Ruby’s ears. Suddenly she was gripped by an overwhelming feeling of awe and fear, freezing her where she stood. Cinder was overbearing, intimidating and completely gorgeous. Her height, her flowing curls of onyx hair that looked to be the softest thing Ruby could ever touch. Even Cinder’s figure under the black uniform of her academy. 

Ruby didn’t dare speak, Cinder hadn’t left her a second or given her permission, which Ruby instantly felt like she needed from the beautiful woman. And Cinder was a woman, on further inspection of her alluring dimensions Ruby could tell that much and her feelings of sudden attraction, made her almost sweat mixed in with the rest, the fear, the awe, the fixation on those burning eyes. 

Still, the burning woman smiled seductively, moving her hand to grab at Ruby’s chin and hold her face upward, leaning her own in a little closer. 

“Do you like what you see Little Red?” Cinder asked, deep and a little dominating in her whisper. 

Ruby still couldn’t say anything, she simply nodded in retort, all the while maintaining her focus on the eyes of amber. It brought a further smile to Cinder’s lips as she peered through the orbs of silver and deeply into Ruby’s heart and soul, analysing her very desires. 

Cinder could tell what Ruby was thinking about, what she had thought about for the past few days while she was ogling the Haven student from afar. 

“Hmm, maybe you could get some hands-on experience,” Cinder teased, no, taunted the small huntress with the red cape. 

Elegantly, with such grace Cinder moved her lips around to Ruby’s ear and bit her bottom lip with a sultry tone. “How about you meet me at the south balcony in ten minutes? You know where that is Red?” 

Her voice was completely intoxicating to Ruby, she could listen to it for hours already, how it drew such inner desires from her that the small huntress had never really felt before. How eloquent it was and how civilised, it was such a different tone to anything the little leader has heard from other girls. It was as if the tones were supplemented but narcotics or alcohol. 

Where had Cinder even come from? There was no way she was some ordinary woman. No woman had that air about her, not that voice or the hair. And certainly not those eyes. 

Ruby nodded again, a slight whimper behind her lips that caught a wink from Cinder and another smile. 

“Good, try not to keep me waiting for you, Little Red” 

Ruby didn’t. She near enough raced for the south balcony after returning her bag to the dorm, earning slight looks from Weiss and Blake who were studying and reading themselves. Weiss’s ice blue eyes scolded Ruby for coming back early while Blake’s were slightly curious as to where the speedy huntress was off to in such a hurry and so soon after studying, surely Ruby would want to eat or something. 

But Ruby was too drawn to the balcony, too drawn to Cinder, who was still calling for her with her siren-like tones. The caped team leader would already admit, she would suddenly do an all manner of things for her, for Cinder, she whose eyes burned and whose voice simply invaded and unravelled Ruby from the inside out, making her limp in her hands and weak at her knees. 

Of course, Cinder was already waiting for her, overlooking the vastness of the small Vale skyline, the wind blowing her hair in front of her. It looked more beautiful with the breeze and Ruby let out another audible whimper. 

“Faster than I expected, Little Red. You really do want some time with me” Cinder voiced before turning around with a sway about her to face the already blushing huntress in red. “Well,” the tall and elegant student began. “What have you been wanting to do with me?”

Ruby could answer in so many ways, but was only really transfixed on just one at that moment in time, seeing the sun shine on Cinder, her hips curved and her hair flowing behind her. The only thing that Ruby was looking at wasn’t her eyes, it was her lips. 

Cinder’s lips that were truly glistening and inviting as the woman smiled a seductive smile, that one eye burning into Ruby’s soul again. Ruby just wanted to kiss Cinder, completely and passionately on the balcony where nobody could observe or interrupt them, except there was one small barrier halting the little huntress’ advance. 

She had never kissed anyone else, let alone another girl. 

“Oh, but let me guess Red. You want to kiss me?” Cinder asked, a little taunting laugh after she did as she slowly walked her way over to the weak and frozen again huntress in red. Cinder loomed over her, hands moving to Ruby’s hips and neck, forcing her head to tilt backwards. “Well, Red, what are you waiting for?” 

It was rather a jabby inquisition that put Ruby off balance. She was beginning to tremble even, shaking and afraid to admit her insecurities when so was close to actually being able to feel the texture of the girl she’d gazed at for days. 

“Come on Red, hands-on experience.” Cinder went to lean forward, to capture Ruby in her moment of doubt with her lips. 

Ruby had to stop her. 

The little huntress held out her palms, stopping the gorgeous Cinder before she could take her lips against her own. “W… Wait” Ruby trembled out, looking to the floor so as not to see the annoyance in Cinder’s bold eyes. 

“I… I haven’t kissed anyone before. Not just girls, I’ve never kissed anyone at all before,” Ruby squeaked, embarrassed to no end and wishing she could pull her hood up all the way to cover her face and hide her blushing cheeks from the beautiful woman. “You’re beautiful and I don’t want to mess it up.”

Cinder grew a conscious smile, eyes fluttering and her heartstrings slightly tugged at Ruby’s defiant cuteness over her own sultry and seductive siren talk. Her slender fingers took a hold of Ruby’s sharp chin again and forced the silver eyes to stare into Cinder’s burning orbs of amber. They were still hypnotic but almost lovingly warm. Ruby couldn’t tell why Cinder had developed a liking for her, but she wasn’t exactly complaining. 

“Don’t worry Little Red. You’ll follow my lead from now on.”

Ruby’s eyes diluted, completely void of thought about another topic, all she could focus on was Cinder and how her lips were meant to be in sweet contact with her own. 

“I’ll follow your lead from now on.”

Cinder leant in, gently but also with purpose and Ruby’s lips parted instinctively to meet with those of the taller woman. 

If her eyes were intoxicating, then the sudden rush of ecstasy that came from the contact with her perfect lips was enough to make Ruby drunk off of the taste. It was completely overwhelming, making the little huntress melt in Cinder’s arms as their lips enveloped and the texture came to the forefront of Ruby’s thoughts. It was sensational and Ruby was quickly learning exactly how to work her mouth. 

However just as Ruby was beginning to grow in confidence and willing to work her tongue into the mix as her hands found their places around Cinder’s hips, the taller woman pulled away with a sultry smile. 

“Oh, Little Red, your lips are simply to die for,” Cinder began with a slightly sinister undertone. She held Ruby’s neck again around the back and forced another whine from the smaller huntress. “And your face is so… Pretty. I just want to kiss it all over.”

Ruby was growing weak again, trembling as Cinder got a little closer, putting their chests together and holding Ruby like a ragdoll. Her eyes began to burn brightly, more intense than ever before as they peered through silver eyes into Ruby’s smaller, more honest soul. 

“If you were mine, Ruby Rose, I don’t think I’d ever let you go.”


End file.
